Will of the Hunter
by Foxsky Harem Emperor 2015
Summary: What if there were other types of Faunus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto or R.W.B.Y., They are own by Shonen Jump and Rooster Teeth Nor do I own anything else that is in this crossover.**

 **Hey, Guys, I was just reading** **Veritas Aequitas and the old Naruto the Huntsman. And after that, I Watching DBS as well as watching Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and a random thought came to me one were Naruto has the X-buster and have something like Dying will flames. This will be a Harem and I hope someone Make a reading of this.**

* * *

A pair of two teenage Girls one a fair skinned 17-year-old girl with lilac eyes and dark golden hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips. She is wearing a tan jacket with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this she wears a low cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left breast in black, and a pair of black mini-shorts.

Next to her is a 15-year-old girl with fair skinned and silver eyes, her hair is black that fades to dark red at the tips cut in an asymmetrical bob. She wears a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim and black combat boots.

both of them saw an older teenage boy, about the age of 18 with a white Karate Gi with a black belt he had a pair of wolf ear on top of his head and one of them had a tear on his right. His hair is a dark gray and his eyes are an amber yellow. He was holding an another teen by the hem of his hoody.

The teen is a 16-year-old boy looking out the window of an airship, his hair is a wild and spiky and look like it was kissed by the sun. his eyes is a deep sapphire blue, the teenager has tan skin, and on his face is three whisker marks.

The boy is wearing a burned orange sleeveless spring hoody, a long blue sleeve shirt, brown baggy pants. a pair of brown workmen glove with strange runes seal. On the back of his Hands, he also has a red scarf around his neck, and a black bandana tied around his head that had a red spiral and on the back of his hoody was a crescent moon that was in an arc. He was currently, looking outside of the airship, and listening to some music through a pair of headphone, with that number 27 on them and having it's too early for this Shit look on his face.

"... Are you even listening, to me halfbreed, I ask you a question? or are you too dumb to understand me." the Wolf Faunus said.

"Sorry, I was listening to my music to help claim my stomach, from bullshitter like you." said the spiky blonde, as he closed his eyes and open them show crimson red eyes with slits. He then grabbed the wolf Faunus hand and squeed his wrist dislocating it.

"Ahhhhh!" Screamed the wolf Faunus holding his right wrist. "Sorry, Piece of shit, dislocation is a bad habit of mine," the blonde said relocate his wrist.

"Who are you," The Faunus said who was know feeling the Halfbreed power.

"Me, No one important, The name is Naruto Arc Uzumaki," Naruto said making every Faunus and human look at him and gave him a wide berth.

'This halfling... is a descendant of the Demon Faunus God of Destruction,' The now scared Faunus said.

"I'm not a descendant I'm Her Great Grandson and Her student," Naruto said leaving the ships operation deck as well as the pup that pissed himself.

Walking away Naruto heard the whisper of other newcomers and returners of last year.

Like, "He the great grandson of the Demon God." Or, "The Demon God is a woman?" was one of the shocking ones.

"Yang you saw that. The guy took that other guy down with a couple of moves," The red head said.

"Ruby I'm so proud of you. Your the only one that won't judge someone, without knowing them first," Yang said to her little sister. Making Naruto look back at where the voices were coming from.

 **Beacon Cliffs.**

Naruto was walking around the school until heard a loud explosion and saw a huge cloud of smoke coming from further ahead.

As soon as he arrived, where the smoke came from. Naruto saw the red head girl lying on the ground.

"Hey look like I'm not the only one with a shitty start, Name's Naruto A. Uzumaki," Naruto said introducing himself and offered his gloved hand.

"Ruby Rose," She said as she gave Naruto her hand, Naruto just lifts her up, and gave her a smile.

 **Hour Later.**

"...So she waved a vial full Dust that made you sneeze, which cause an explosion," Naruto said as Ruby and him. We're walking around.

"So I got this thing," She said as she took out her weapon, which is a red Scythe, that was also a sniper rifle.

"Wow a Scythe Rifle my cousin has a Kusarigama that turn into a gun and energy scythe, he also made me one and taught me how to use it, I also have these glove. That my grandfather use in the war Naruto no Ken, and like me, they are a force of Nature," Naruto said as he focus his aura into his hands and transforming them into a pair of awesome gauntlets gloves, the finger are cover in a pure silver platinum metal and the rest of the gauntlets is painted blood red, on the back are clear Dust crystal called God dust. A rare dust crystal people kill from to get. under the dust was his mother clan mark.

"WoW!" Ruby said.

"I just want to ask, you one thing," Naruto said.

"What that,"

"Where are we?" Naruto said as he looked around.

* * *

 **Theme Song:**

 **Guren No Yumiya) Cover by Jonathan Young feat. 331Erock Full English cover If some could write down that would be great.**

 **Naruto Semblance is Burning Will and can turn into a Beast like Grimm.**

 **I would also like to say I taking down some of my other and if you want to adopt the ones I made I will keep Demon Blades,** **Tenchi Muyo: The Lone Wolf of Beacon** **, Maelstrom Of Team HUNS and Histories Strongest Huntsmen I'm just stuck with the new ones so if anyone want to take them go ahead you would love to see how you do them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto or R.W.B.Y., They are own by Shonen Jump and Rooster Teeth Nor do I own anything else that is in this crossover. Nor do I own any Song or music In this story.**

 **Also if someone could make a Fanart or a Reading fic of this that would be great.**

 **P.s.s This an AU version Jaune Arc is in this world but is in a different School, Naruto came from Vacuo the Arc's are a warrior as well as farmers Naruto dad is Minato Arc, his sisters are from other different Anime. Two are from Naruto, two Fullmetal Alchemist, and two more are from Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Chapter two: Burning Will the aura Orange and Crimson Flames.**

Both Naruto and Ruby walked into, the School Auditorium, where the new students were waiting. Among the crowd of students, Yang saw Ruby and Waved to get her attention. "Ruby over here I save you a spot," Yang said.

"Oh, That my sister I'll see you later," Ruby said as she left.

"Hey, wait," Naruto said as he took a deep breath. "So, how am I going to find another Cute, adorable and quirky girl to talk to." Naruto then heard is headphone ring, as a holographic image of two Blonde boys appeared and his eyes turn a golden color. The ringtone is Fly for a White Guy song was playing, it was a joke that he and his Brother Jaune has as their scroll ringtone.

"Speaking of Quirky, Hey Jaune how Shade," Naruto said, as he answered is scroll headphones, that he and his sister Winry Arc.

Naruto looked at a blonde boy wearing White armor and a black hoody his eyes are sapphire blue.

"Hey Naruto I just Passed the entree exam," Jaune said. "Our Team name is Juniper, Also know as JNPR and I'm their leader." Naruto was happy to hear that for his baby twin brother.

"...Cute, blonde and shaggy over there," Said a White hair girl, she has pale skinned her eyes pale blue her long white hair is pulled back into an off-center bun tail and pinned with an icicle-shaped tiara. On her left eye is a crooked scar runs vertically down. She wears a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wears a bell-sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. On the back of the bolero is the Schnee Crest.

She also wears a small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. Her boots are white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front. They have a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and are lined in red. A thin white sash is tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back.

"Jaune I'll call you back," Naruto said as he hung up on his brother.

Naruto saw the headmaster, Professor Ozpin who came to Konoha the village, that he and his brother was born in. He is wearing a black suit, a green scarf, and black sunglasses his hair is silver and his eyes his green.

 **Flashback Two Month ago.**

 **Naruto was fighting a small little girl that looked like a 12-year-old. She has crimson hair as well as crimson red demonic eyes and fox ears and nine fox tails. She is wearing a red Kimono.**

 **While Naruto was wearing an orange and black jumpsuit and his gloves had transformed into their fighting mode. "Good work Gaki. And Asura training made you stronger I felt that this time." Kurama said. "But I think we should stop for now," as she then saw Ozpin over with a several spirits like a two-tailed cat next to a Racoon dog. Both were drinking tea and eating rice cracker.**

 **"Ozzy~," Kurama said as she hugged the older man.**

 **"Kurama it's nice to see you," Ozpin said, he then saw Naruto and walk up to him handing him a pamphlet about beacon in his hand.**

 **"Hello, Naruto I would like to personly invite you to Beacon Academy," Ozpin has as he handed over the paper on Beacon.**

 **Naruto read over what the school taught. Naruto and Jaune we're looking at school over summer break. Jaune filled the paperwork to shade Academy and has already left. several of their Sisters had already gone to Shade, Atlas, and Haven. But Naruto did want to be known as the little brother of Hawkeye or T** **itania or the Sound Demoness. Jaune has no problem with that.**

 **"I'll do it," Naruto said.**

 **"Good, but can you show me your semblance I want to see if you really have the Burning Will. A semblance that is only been used by the Sage Hashiramu himself,"**

 **His semblance was a rare one a power that allows him, to use the aura internal limiter are removed therefore releasing the user's hidden awareness. Naruto grandfather had it he was feared because of it.**

 **Naruto his eyes and his body started to glow an orange and red flame appeared on his forehead his eyes were the same color as the flame.**

 **'That's the power of the Sage, more powerful the power of the four the power that can turn Grimm into ashes,' Ozpin thought.**

 **Naruto focuses his energy into a ball and fired at a Boulder, making it explode into smaller rocks.**

 **Flashback End**

As soon Ozpin was done a middle-aged woman that has very light blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar. She wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with bronze heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol. her name is Glynda Goodwitch "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins," She said.

Naruto walked to the white hair girl and smile. "I'm a natural blonde Ya'know," Naruto said

 **Night Time Ballroom**

Naruto was walking around with his gray pj's pants that have an orange nine tail fox that goes down his pants legs, his brown workmen gloves, and a black Grimm sleep mask around his neck. He then saw Yang and Ruby Talking to a raven haired girl with yellow eyes and a black blow that twitched, She is wearing a gray yukata, a black Obi, and Black shorts.

"Hey, girls," Naruto said.

The three girls blushed at seeing Naruto's Abs and upper body muscles and faded scars and burn marks. "Wow, Foxy your well built not too buff and not too scrawny," Yang said looked at him up and down.

"Thanks, Yang each of you girls are very lovely too," Naruto said. This made they blushed.

"Naruto Uzumaki the Demon of Vacuo, as well as Future King of murgh" Naruto, covered her mouth **"If you don't keep it zip I will tell everyone your deeps darkest secret that you are hiding Blake Belladonna,"** Naruto whispered in his dark Demon voice, which freaked out Blake.

"What was that about," Ruby said

"Nothing, just no one loves a know it all," Naruto said.

"Do you mind people are trying to sleep," Weiss said as she appeared.

"Well good evening Yukihime," Naruto said.

"I'm not an Ice Queen," Weiss said. "I'm Wiess..." "Weiss Schnee Daughter of Jacques Schnee older Sister is Winter Schnee who a member of Atlis and friend with my older sister Riza "Hawkeye" Arc both met at during Atlis I also met her but I was kidnapped by one of you father men, who thought I was a street child do you remember that the day your father had made the biggest mistake of his life he enrage one of the Nine Demon Lords the nine tail demon the attack Mantle and your Father was the who had me your father use people and you know that I see there a good person inside you don't be like your father my Great Grandmother was a great friends with your Grandfather. And gave him half the Dust in her land but your father wanted all he tells the men to kidnap me so he could bargain of more Dust she when tailed beast on him and took the dust and me back kill everyone that tried to stop her. some of the men made it out alive barely and I'm sorry if she gave you nightmares," Naruto said.

"My Father would do no..." Weiss was then interrupted.

"Your dad had me and several other kids working in the mines they beat us till we bleed, hardly gave us food, and treat us as lesser than human. Half the scars on my body I got in the mines, In there I unlocked my demonic aura on that day, I saved the kid, and the adults your father ruin your Grandfathers company if you want to make up for your father sin tell me to destroy it because I have a lot of dirt on him that the Council would love to see."

"Did that really happened,"

"Demon Faunus are not Faunus we are Demon just some human think that the Faunus have powers to become powerful the Biju made the Faunus that is all," Naruto said. "Demonic Aura is only in demon and the first time using it can kill you I have killed people that were in my way so much rage it made me blacked out I woke up in my Great-grandmother arms."

Naruto walked to his sleeping bag was at.

 **The Next Day**

Naruto got ready for the day he washed his body, brushed his teeth and put hair jell on his hair and put it back smiling until his hair spiked up and the jell exploded everywhere. "MY EYES!," Yelled an older student.

He then stealthily ran out to get dressed, he then went to the cafeteria to eat a balanced breakfast Philly cheese omelet, bacon, french toast and a melon fruit salad.

Naruto was now walking around he had found to Ruby and her sister Yang. He had also found a really beautiful tall Amazon girl with red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet, and has vivid green eyes. She also wears a light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her eyes. She has quite muscular compared to most of the other girls at Beacon.

Her top consisted of two layers. The top layer was a light-brown, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns. It was quite stiff, maintaining its shape without support; this layer also had riveting or small, round embroidery on the sides, indicating heavy stitching. The bottom layer was a low bronze V-neck. Pyrrha wore an elastic, black, A-line mini skirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wears a red ankle-length drapery that wrapped around her skirt.

She looked really familiar to Naruto.

 **Mini Flashbacks #1**

Naruto and Juane and their family were watching tv. "And Pyrrha Nikos has won the Mistral Regional Tournament first being the 4th time winner a new record," said the female Announcer.

 **Mini Flashback #2**

"Miss Nikos has broken the world records of Marksmanship." Said a male Announcer.

 **End of Flashbacks**

Naruto walked up to Weiss, "Hey Weiss, Yang, and Ruby," Naruto said. "So Weiss who you friend."

Weiss didn't know what to say. "Naruto is it? Do you have any Idea who you talking to?"

"Not the slightest Yukihime?!" Naruto said with a head tilt.

"This Pyrrha and stop calling me Ice Queen," Weiss said.

"Okay, I did not call you an Ice Queen,"

"Oh, and what did you call me,"

"Snow Princess," Naruto said. "And it's Nice to meet you Pyrrha," Naruto said with a bowed.

"And to you too," Pyrrha.

 _ **"Will all student come to Beacon Cliffs,"**_ Glynda said.

 **Emerald Forest**

Naruto was hanging due to a spear that pinned his hood to a tree.

"Hey, Weiss little help," Naruto said.

 **End.**

 **Tell me that my Grammer suck I'll feed you to a pack of Tigers }:]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto or R.W.B.Y. or other Anime and Manga. If I did I wouldn't Live in a crappy place like where I'm now Oh and just like last if someone tells me that my Grammer suck I'll gonna stab them in the eye }:]**  
 **Chapter 3: The Warrior Princess, The Hanyo Fighter, The Pink Valkyrie and The Green Wasp.**

Weiss saw Naruto up in the tree and walk the other way. "HEY AT LESS GET SOME HELP!" Naruto yelled, but the only thing Weiss did was grab Ruby and left.

"Did you hear that?" Ruby Said. as she was dragged by Weiss.

"No just keep walking," Weiss said, Both of the two girls left in the wrong direction heading South except for North.

"YOU DAUGHTER OF A BASTARD!" He yelled. Naruto then heard a rustling in the leaves Looking down he saw Pyrrha coming out of some bushes.

"Hey Pyrrha found your spear," Naruto said as he tried to calm down.

A Few Hours Later.

"So Naruto do you have any idea where we're going," Pyrrha said.

"North so we go this way," Naruto said as he pointed to a tree with moss. "Moss grows at the north side of trees."

Naruto and Pyrrha head north unaware a Giant Scorpion was slow following them.

Half its body is covered in a white bone like armor it's stinger glow with a bright yellowish ember it was also cover in moss from its head to its arms and its bone-white armorer claws. This is one of the Grimm a Deathstalker an Ancient Deathstalker, Unlucky for the student it killed It was hunting for food and now that it tasted flesh it wants more.

"Don't you think it will be a great time for some saki right now," Naruto said.

"I Don't think you should be drinking right now," Pyrrha said.

"What are you, my wife," Naruto said making Pyrrha blush.

"If it pleases you," The blushing Pyrrha said.

"Wow, I didn't know you care," Naruto said. he then just stopped and took a fresh breath of air. "So old man Scorpinock how long do you planning on following us."  
Pyrrha looked behind and saw the Grimm but what happened next shocked her. "He hehe, so you knew I wasn't a normal Grimm and you know my name to."

The Deathstalker turn into black mist and became humanoid. [A/N Think Scorpion from Spiderman the animated series.] **"But know that you have seen my true form, I have no choice be to kill you,"** Scorpinock said the Grimm demon took a good look a Pyrrha. **"But I might have a use for you miss re-...** " Scorpinock use interrupted by Naruto how gave the Grimm demon a punch in the gut and stead him flying at a tree.  
"Now Oji-san that not nice making death threats at me and threatening to rape my partner didn't the old hang taught you any manners," Naruto said walking closer to the human Deathstalker while knuckles and an evil tooth smile and the shadow covering the top half of Naruto's face. Looking at Naruto's eyes Scorpinock saw that they were glowing red. "Now tell us what we need to know." Naruto said grabbing the deathstalker skull and slowly crushing it.

" **I'll tell you were the temple I..."** "Shhhhhh~" Naruto interrupted him again. "That will come in good time but first Pyrrha you may want to look away first," Naruto said as he grabbed him and pulled him toward the forest. "This little piggy went to the market," The things Pyrrha heard was a cracking of bone screaming in pain and things being ripped off.

 **After the torcher**

Pyrrha was now holding a blushing why because she was being carried like a bride by Naruto who was jumping from tree branch to tree branch. "Wow I guess I got lucky with the whole partner thing," Naruto said.  
"Oh why that," Pyrrha asked hoping that Naruto was not playing her and he really didn't know her. "My partner is really a Cute redhead with lovely green eyes," Naruto said which made Pyrrha blushed even harder, even more, making her face match her hair. "Hold on the next tree is far ahead."  
Pyrrha held on tight to Naruto as they both shot out of the forest like a bullet.

 **Northen Temple**

Yang and Blake meeting up with while dealing with a couple of Ursas Yang curved stomp one of them, while Blake killed the last one with her weapon Gambol Shroud first gun mode with stab the Ursa in it's back. Scents then they hear girlish screams and now looking up Blake saw Ruby falling down from the sky. "Watch out," Ruby said but her landing was off thanked too a yellow and red bullet.

In the tree, a now dazed Ruby was lying upside down while Naruto hanging from a branch and Pyrrha was lying on her stomach on the same branch. "Hey Ruby," Naruto said getting up the branch and grabbing both red hair girls and getting down from the tree.

"Did you sister fell from the sky as well as both Naruto and Pyrrha came out of the forest like a rocket," Blake said.

"So what if we did," Naruto said.

ARGH, another Ursa came out thrashing the cause was the orange hair girl from this morning that was riding it like a mechanical bull until. BOOM  
"Ye-ha!" Shouted an orange hair girl her hair is short and her turquoise eyes. Her clothing is a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes. She wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Her signature emblem, a hammer with a lightning bolt, can be found on the back. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively. on her back is a pink ribbon, she has black sneakers and long tube socks she is also wearing a white shirt with a heart in the middle of her chest that shows her weapon is a grenade launcher. She then looked at the Ursa like a little bunny to some is look dead but the Ursa was just dead and a pink skirt.

'Frank whatever you do don't move Crazy can see movement.' Thought to Frank the Ursa. "Aw, I think I broke It, Oh well," She then transformed the GL into a war hammer, The Ursa could feel the ill intent of the pink berserker as her aiming at the Giant Nevermore. "Fore!" she yelled as she whacked the Grimm in the butt, and taking the meaning 'Hailing Ass' To new heights.

Then a girl in a green Chinese dress shirt with long sleeves and white shorts and Chinese shoes appeared and is leaning on a tree.  
Everyone was looking at the two accepted Naruto who ran straight up the tree Grabbing the snow hair heiress and landed on the ground.  
"What am I going to do with a troubling Yuki Hime like you," Naruto said making her blush. "Stupid Dog," Weiss said with a blush on her face. "Put me down."

"Okay but if this your way of flirting with me try harder," Naruto said as he tosses her to the ground and he gave her the ice shoulder.  
Naruto then went to grab the golden rook piece.

 **Late that night at Beacon After the Team Naming Ceremony.**

Naruto and Ruby were made their team leader Naruto being the leader of NPNR (Neptunener) Both Pyrrha and Yang where happy. Weiss wasn't happy until Naruto had a talk with her.

Now they were in front of a Japanese looking Hotel Naruto felt at home look at this Naruto's and Ruby's team entered and saw a Purple Hair young woman wearing shades of Purple clothing a light Purple Kimono and a Dark Purple Hakama. "Hello my name is Miya Nice to meet you," the dorm mother said. "I'll let you unpack be theirs a rule in this dorm No adult activities," Miya said who look at Naruto the only Male who enter his dorm for over 37 years. "As soon as you all are done Dinner will be ready Normally you will be in the same room in this Dorm every one has their own room."

 **Okay, Done Anyway The arc Sisters I was thinking one of the is a well-known Evil Genius as well as a huge Pervert and I gave a hint who she is.**

 **Had to redo this as best I can and I will redo some of my old works**


End file.
